NightClan
This Clan is owned by Wolfblaze 01:58, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Greetings! I am Wolfstar, leader of NightClan. Welcome! Feel free to stay if you wish, what's that? You want a tour? Okay, I will show you the camp. Leaders den "We have the leaders den over here, that's where I stay, above it is a rock I stand on to give meetings to all the cats in this Clan, I make kits apprentices on that rock, and give apprentices their warrior names. I even choose my deputy up there. My nest is made with the softest twigs, leaves, and moss, and held up by the strongest sticks and dirt." Warriors den "This is the warriors den over here, that's where the warriors, mentors, and senior warriors stay. The den is made with soft leaves and moss. In the middle, the nests are the softest and the warmest. That's where the senior warriors and the deputy stay." Elders den "Over here, you will find the elders den. This den is in the warmest part of camp, even warmer then where I stay. In leaf-bare, this is the only warm place you will find. The nests are soft. And made out of the best things for nests. In this den, only the elders stay. After all, they almost never leave camp, so their den should be the softest." Medicine cat den "This is the den where the medicine cat stays, sometimes she or he has a medicine cat apprentice. There are all kinds of nests in here, as you can see. What's that? Why are there so many nests you want to know? For the cats that have been hurt or sick, and have to stay here. We are lucky, all the cats in NightClan are healthy, and have not been hurt. But that's not how it is all the time. These nests are soft, for the sick and hurt cats. There are herbs in here, but be careful. And don't eat any of them I warn you." Apprentice's den "This is the den where the apprentices stay. This is in the colder part of camp. What's that? You want to know why it's in the colder part of camp? These cats are young, but strong. We keep this den in the coldest part we can, but the cats need warmer dens. I would happily give my warm den to the apprentices, and take the colder part of camp, but the first leader of this Clan, who made the dens, did not agree with me, and took the warmer part of camp." Nursery "This is the den the queens stay in. They stay here while they are taking care of kits, there is always one queen in the nursery with kits, but the rest stay here. It is in a warm part of camp, and the bedding is soft. We think it's best for the cats who take care of the kits to stay warm and cosy. This is one of the warmest places in all of camp.I do wish it was a bit warmer, but this seems to be fine for now. If our camp ever gets bigger, we might get a warmer location, and they might stay in a warmer den." "What's that? You want to know the ranks of the clan? Very well then, I will tell them to you." Leader "The leader rules the Clan, he or she has nine lives from StarClan, many say we have the best job. We get to give apprentices their warrior names, and kits their apprentice names. All our names end with 'star', I was Wolfblaze before I was Wolfstar. If you ever join this Clan, if you become leader, your name will end with 'star' as well. We choose what the Clans do, and we work to help them." Deputy "The deputy is one rank below the leader, and that cat will someday become leader. To be the deputy, you must have trained at least one apprentice. They sleep in the warriors den, close to the middle, where it's a little bit warmer. The deputy also plans, and takes patrols for the Clan." Medicine cat "The medicine cat has herbs and stuff to heal the sick and hurt cats. The medicine cat's name almost never ends with 'claw', as they don't fight. Medicine cats are not allowed to have a mate or kits, and they only train one apprentice. They sleep in the medicine cat's den." Mentor "The mentor is the cat that trains apprentices. They are warriors before they are mentors, and when they stop training apprentices. They sleep in the warriors den. They, only when there mentors, sleep a little bit closer to the middle, it is slightly warmer there." Elders "Elders are the old warriors, they have retired. Other cats can hunt for them, apprentices bring them food. They leave camp sometimes, there allowed to leave whenever they want, but they stay where they are most of the time. Most of the time they keep there old name, unless they retired since they had a wound that could be healed, they might change there name to so using having to do with the wound. They sleep in the elders den. One of the warmest parts of camp." Queens "These are the cats that are going to have kits, or are taking care of kits. They are warriors after that, and before. They have there same warrior names. They sleep in the queen's den. Or sometimes In the nursery with the kits." Senior warriors "These are the older warriors, not elder yet, but they have been warrior for a long time. Senior warriors, sleep in the warrior's den, in the middle. The warmest part of the den." Warriors "These are the cats who fight and hunt for our Clan, remember we could not have a Clan without them. These cats are twelve moons and older. They have names that they keep, the warriors do much for our Clan, and are sometime a little bit overlooked, since our Clans had many. Each warrior helps our Clan, if you join us, you will be a warrior someday. These are noble and loyal cats. We are lucky to have many of them in our Clans. They stay in the warrior's den, most of the time on the outskirts, where it is slightly colder." Medicine cat apprentice. Most of the time, this cat is six to twelve moons old, or was a warrior, but them became an apprentice, if they were always a medicine cat apprentice, or became one before they became a warrior, there names and with paw, they train to be a medicine cat, and sleep in the medicine cat's den with the medicine cat. There is most of the time only one of these." Apprentice "These are the cats are apprentices, training to be warriors. They are trained by there mentors, until they get there warrior name, there name ends with paw. These cats are most of the time six to twelve moons old, unless they got hurt or in trouble and had to be apprentices later, or were loners, like you or are rogues, kittypets, or joined from another Clan. If you join us, you will start out as a apprentice. They sleep in the apprentice's den." Kits "These are mostly the cats under six moons old. Sometimes they get hurt or sick, or in trouble, and our kits for longer. There names end with kit before they become apprentices. They are overlooked, since they are young. But that's not fair. They bring more to our Clan then one would think. We could not be a Clan with out them. They sleep in nursery, the warmest part of camp." More "So, what do you say? Would you like to join NightClan? What's that? You would like to join our Clan? Very well, but you still have a lot to learn, I will train you myself, your new name is Foxpaw." Allegiances Leader: Wolfstar- Calico tom with a gray streak on his head, and brown eyes. Apprentice: Foxpaw Deputy: Ashfeather- Pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale blue eyes Medicine Cat: Shadowtail- Black she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Lilypaw Warriors: Mossheart- mottled tortoiseshell she-cat Silverheart- silver-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Nettlestream- Silver tabby tom Medicine cat apprentice: Lilypaw- Small white she cat with one gray paw Elders: Cedarfrost- mottled dark brown tom with amber eyes Stemheart- orange-and-white tom with green eyes Poppyleaf- white she-cat with yellow tabby patches and blue eyes Queens: Briarclaw- dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes (mother to Leafkit, black-and-white she-kit, and Cloudkit, long-haired gray-and-white tom-kit) Squirreltail- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and bushy tail (mother to Sparrowkit, brown tabby tom-kit with amber eyes) Kits: Sparrowkit- dark brown tabby tom-kit with amber eyes Leafkit- black-and-white she-kit Cloudkit- long haired gray and white tom kit Senior warriors: (open) Glitchclaw- Large gray tabby with, one ripped ear and a scar on eye Apprentices: Foxpaw- Brown-and-white she-cat, former loner Mentors: (Open) Wolfstar- Mentor of Foxpaw Shadowtail- Mentor of Lilypaw Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:40, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Clan